The invention of my patent application, of which the present is a continuation-in-part, relates to athletic shoes having replacement outsoles. This provides for utmost utility of the uppers without soles designed to permit better participation in various sports and on fields or arenas having various surfaces for foot engagement therewith.
From applicant's prior search and the search of the Examiner in said parent application, of which the present application is a continuation-in-part, applicant is aware of the prior art of the following Letters Patent:
______________________________________ U.S. LETTERS PATENT PATENTEE U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ M. C. Clark 980,173 Dec. 27, 1910 M. Rasmussen 1,051,448 Jan. 28, 1913 F. Victor 1,318,247 Oct. 7, 1919 W. M. Jessup 1,341,323 May 25, 1920 A. Siekacz 1,773,242 Aug. 19, 1930 E. Richter 2,178,025 Oct. 31, 1939 E. C. Heilhecker 2,183,277 Dec. 12, 1939 J. Fein 2,200,080 May 7, 1940 S. H. Geffner 2,205,091 June 18, 1940 W. Epsztejn 2,528,951 Nov. 7, 1950 E. Danielius 2,552,943 May 15, 1951 M. Sabbagh 2,664,650 Jan. 5, 1954 W. C. C. Burton, Jr. 2,839,845 June 24, 1958 J. H. Parker 2,930,148 Mar. 29, 1960 C. B. Reinhart 3,012,340 Dec. 12, 1961 R. T. Kauffman et al 3,019,534 Feb. 6, 1962 A. Herschdorf 3,083,476 April 2, 1963 M. Sachs 3,686,779 Aug. 29, 1972 Claude-Roger Isman 3,878,626 Apr. 22, 1975 C. Klimaszemski 4,062,132 Dec. 13, 1977 ______________________________________ FOREIGN PATENTS Claude-Roger Isman (German) 2,217,397 Nov. 30, 1972 ______________________________________
From the examination of such prior patents and the disclosures thereof, it will be apparent that heretofore a long-felt need for an athletic shoe with a replaceable outsole which will withstand the rigors of athletic endeavors on playing surfaces which vary widely, existed and is herein met.